Protecting the Women of NCIS
by IluvMonkeys
Summary: So the title...not amazing but I didn't know what to call it so sorry bout that but here's the summary enjoy!  Tag to 'Kill Ari  2 ' ; What if Jenny couldn't get out of that interview with CBS, what would have happened?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em not one bit

Summary: Tag to 'Kill Ari (2)' ; What if Jenny couldn't get out of that interview with CBS, what would have happened?

Jenny turned on her heel at Gibbs' harsh words but stopped when he called her back, "Jen?"

She just spun to face him with an expectant look on her face.

"You going to dinner with CBS?"

She contemplated not answering and telling him it was none of his business but the look on his face and the way he spoke made her answer him. "Yes."

He looked down at his desk before looking up at her, "Jen don't do that interview...please." He added the please so that it did not come off as an order. This wasn't an order it was a request.

She looked at him her eyebrows knitting slightly, Gibbs never said please and the look in his eyes was almost pleading. She had had every intention of doing that interview until now, seeing how desperate he was for her not to. With a resigned look she sighed. "I'll see if I can put it off for a few days."

Really he was relieved. One less thing for him to worry abbout while he tracked down Ari, but all he said was, "Good."

She looked at him one last time before heading back out towards her original destination.

The next morning Gibbs walked in at 0700 to find Ziva already there, along with Tony and McGee. He headed up the stairs and walked past Cynthia ready to barge through the Director's doors when she called after him, "She isn't her Agent Gibbs."

"Well where is she?" he asked leaning over desk intimidatingly.

"At the CBS Early Show Set. She should be on right about now actually," She grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV, turning to the appropriate channel. There on the screen, Jenny Shepard sat on the beige couch opposite the brunette interviewer, smiling in a green top, a fitted black suit jacket, a tight pencil skirt, and her classic black stilettos. Her long red hair was straight with the top half pulled back, the bottom spilling over her shoulders. Her makeup was subdued aside from her fire engine red lipstick.

The interviewer spoke, "So the first female Director of a federal agency. How does it feel?"

Jenny opened her mouth to speak but before she could the glass behind them shattered and Jenny instinctively ducked pulling the woman with her. The screams and chaos could be heard just as the feed was cut.

"Dammit!" GIbbs yelled and jogged down the stairs, leaving a panick stricken Cynthia behind him, heading for the elevators calling his team with him, " Come on, shooting attempt on the Director."

All of them jumped out of their seats and grabbed their bags.

On the set of the Early Show Jenny was fuming at the fact that Gibbs had been right. She should have insisted they reschedule the interview rather than asking. "Goddammit," she muttered at the chaos that had broken out. "Are you alright?" she asked the woman she had taken to the floor with her. The woman looked utterly terrified but nodded."Okay good. Stay down do not stand up. I want you to crawl over there by the cameras. Get away from the windows." She had already batted away her security detail and told them to get the other people out first.

She reverted back to the agent in her and took control of the situation. Speaking loud enough to get everyones attention she said," Everyone get out of this room. Stay away from windows and make as little noise as possible. We need to get out quickly but make sure no one gets trampled. My security detail will usher you out and everyone can get checked out, get to a hospital if you need to."

Gibbs and his team, and Ziva met the security detail in the hall getting people out of the building. He stopped one of them, a young man in his late twenties with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes, "Where's the director?" he barked.

"She insisted we escort the others out first. She'll be behind us with the last of them."

The young man was saved from some permanent mental scarring as Jenny appeared holding what looked like a napkin to the right side of her neck, and adressed Gibbs. "I'm right here Jethro."

**A/N: So sorry it was kinda short but it was just an intro. Review please tell me what you thought. Any suggestions and critique will help me out a lot so be brutal. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine... :(

Hehe :) So thank you to Zudepom ,HuddyJibbsAddict , 14luvinsvu ,left my heart in Paris ,and Candy77 for all of the reviews and to 1kiko for being super helpful with your added suggestions. : )

**~ Previously in Protecting the Women of NCIS ~**

_Jenny opened her mouth to speak but before she could the glass behind them shattered and Jenny instinctively ducked pulling the woman with her. The screams and chaos could be heard just as the feed was cut._

_"Dammit!" GIbbs yelled and jogged down the stairs, leaving a panick stricken Cynthia behind him, heading for the elevators calling his team with him, " Come on, shooting attempt on the Director."_

_Gibbs and his team, and Ziva met the security detail in the hall getting people out of the building. He stopped one of them, a young man in his late twenties with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes, "Where's the director?" he barked._

_"She insisted we escort the others out first. She'll be behind us with the last of them."_

_The young man was saved from some permanent mental scarring as Jenny appeared holding what looked like a napkin to the right side of her neck, and adressed Gibbs. "I'm right here Jethro."_

Gibbs pushed past the man and grabbed Jenny by the elbow, barking over his shoulder at his team, "Process the scene. Bag and tag everything.!"

Jenny knew he would be mad but refused to be reprimanded in front of other people. She tried to tug her arm out of his grip, speaking sternly, " Agent Gibbs. I would appreciate it if you would release your grip on my arm."

He ignored her and dragged her into a corner, taking the napkin from her hand, away from her neck, revealing a nasty looking scratch on the side of her neck. He tilted her neck to get a better look , making her wince. "Ducky'll need to look at that," he murmured. She was taken aback at his lack of yelling and eyed him skeptically, waiting for the blow to come, but he just stood there staring at her.

"What?" She knew what he wanted her to say but she wasn't going to do it. She jumped when he finally blew.

"What the hell Jen! Oh excuse me. **Director**."

She reprimanded him before the argument got out of hand. " Lower your voice Agent Gibbs."

She saw his jaw clench before he spoke in a lower, yet no less menacing voice," Thought you said you weren't gonna do the interview Jen."

"No Jethro I said I would try to get it pushed back a few days. I couldn't."

"Well I guess you didn't try hard enough then did you? Maybe I won't worry about your safety 'cause you obviously don't give a damn. Great for me I can focus on tracking down he bastard who killed one of my people. Someone I cared about." As soon as he said it he regretted it. "Jen I..."

She took a step back at his insinuation as if she'd been slapped in the face, but her mask was back as fast as it had come down. "Finish your investigation Agent Gibbs. " she said, turning on her heel and he was sure the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees. She only made it several feet before she swayed and reached for the wall as she fell.

Gibbs had seen it happening and ran to catch her before she hit the floor. Fortunately, Ducky also ascended the stairs at that exact moment. "Good Lord," he said, rushing to her side as well. It was then that he saw the gash at her neck. He turned to his assisstant, " Mr. Palmer, get the EMT's up here. They are better equiped to deal with this than I am. Inform them of the situation and tell that she is the Director of NCIS." Palmer turned and ran back down the stairs and Ducky turned back to Jenny, who was coming to. " That's it dear. You're alright." Her eyes fluttered a bit before finally opening and she groaned, "Ugh, what happened?"

"You fainted dear. Probably somewhat due to that nasty gash on your neck," he said helping her to sit up.

"Wonderful. Now Gibbs can wave that in my face,"she sighed rubbing her head.

"Jesus Jen, no I won't I'd rather you be okay than have something to wave in your face."

"Jennifer if he hadn't caught you you could have gotten a concussion."

She looked up at Gibbs. "Thank you." He sat down next to her, "How ya feelin' Jen?"

"Fine." At the pointed looks she recieved from both of men, she tried to reassure them, Really! I'm fine," she said moving to stand, only to slide back down the wall as a wave of dizziness hit her. "Okay so maybe not."

It was then that the the EMT's arrived along with Palmer. The female EMT squated down to her height with a blood presure machine. "How are you doing Director Shepard? I'm just going to take your blood pressure and we'll get you fixed up okay?"

Jenny just nodded, her head falling to Gibbs' shoulder. The other EMT stitched up her neck. "You're a lucky woman Director. Any deeper and you could have been dead." She didn't respond any more than, "Thank you," refusing to acknowledge just how big of a risk she had taken, how many risks this new job brought with it.

"Well I think you'll be just fine, but I do suggest you take it easy for the rest of the day" to which Gibbs mumbled, "But she won't," earning him a glare from Jenny. The EMTwatched the exchange before starting out slowly once more, "And.. of course you should go to a hospital if it get really in inflamed or infected looking, or if the stiches start coming out, or anything like that okay?"

"Alright thank you have a nice day," Jenny sighed getting up from the floor with the help of Gibbs and Ducky as the EMTs walked away. Ducky went to attend to the cameraman who had been shot and Jenny moved to leave as well until Gibbs grabbed her by the arm, albeit gentler than last time. She looked down at his hand and then back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Jen look I didn't mean it like that...What I said earlier I was just angry."

"It's alright Jethro. No big deal." It was a big deal but she wouldn't let him know that.

"Still I shouldn't have said it." She gave him a forgiving smile, running a quick hand down his arm and turning to walk away.

**A/N: Sooo...tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry for the short delay in updates. I usually try my best to update every other day but I was out of town this weekend and my internet was all unexpectedly spazzy :P...Buut I'll try to write two chapters this time for each of my stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay this was not beta'd so please forgive any little mistakes. I just wanted to get this up. It's been so long since I updated it ( for me anyway). Enjoy! :D**

**~ Previously ~**

_"Finish your investigation Agent Gibbs. " she said, turning on her heel and he was sure the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees. She only made it several feet before she swayed and reached for the wall as she fell._

_"Jen look I didn't mean it like that...What I said earlier I was just angry."_

_"It's alright Jethro. No big deal." It was a big deal but she wouldn't let him know that._

_"Still I shouldn't have said it." She gave him a forgiving smile, running a quick hand down his arm and turning to walk away._

A shot resounded throughout the basement and Gibbs watched Ari fly back with a bullet hole through his head, ironically just as Kate had. He turned looking up to see Ziva coming down the stairs, gun in hand. He pushed himself up off of the bench and walked across the room, Ari's last words swirling in his head. His father was the Deputy Director of Mossad? Not David? He prayed it wasn't David. If he had forced Ziva to make that choice he wouldn't forgive himself, regardless of the outcome.

As Ziva came up beside him, he took one look at her face and knew the answer to the question he was about to ask wasn't the one he wanted to hear. "His father is Deputy Director of Mossad?"

Ziva nodded, fighting to keep the tears at bay.

"Not David."

She nodded again, taking a shaky breath, "He was my half brother." Gibbs sent a look her way, and upon seeing the pain in her eyes, hated that he was the one to cause it. And yet, he was glad the man on lying on his basement floor was dead, and he didn't regret that feeling, nor would he apologize for it. He gave Ziva's hand a quick squeeze before retreating up the stairs to give her a moment alone and as he reached the basement door, he heard her singing softly in Hebrew and assumed she was praying for him. His first thought was that he didn't deserve it, his second, he would need as many blessings as he could get.

Hours later, after Ziva had left with Ari's body to Tel Aviv, Gibbs was rushing to get dressed for Kate's funeral. The rest of the team had already left, along with Jenny. Their new Director Jenny. Director? He definitely hadn't been expecting that, but maybe he should have. He shook his head, clearing any bitter thoughts of her from his head. Today was about Kate. Kate, the woman he thought of as a daughter. Damn good agent too. It was his fault she was dead. If she hadn't been on his team, if she hadn't meant so much to him, she might still be alive. But she knew the risks when she took on this job. Why was her death so hard on him? It was then that he realized it was exactly as Ducky had said, she was a woman and he was an old chauvinist. He chuckled at that and pulled his front door shut, heading for the airport.

About an hour and twenty minutes later he was walking out of the airport hailing a cab. Glancing quickly at his watch, he realized the funeral was already halfway over. He was late. He couldn't even make it to her funeral on time. Soon he was pulling into the courtyard. He took in the line of people tossing roses onto her casket and payed the driver, hopping out of the car. He set off up the hill at a quick pace, memories of Kate flashing through his mind, the first time they'd met, all the good times they'd had with her on the team, and finally, up on the roof right before she had taken that bullet.

He came up behind Jenny, noticing her hair was down, probably to cover up her neck. She was still the same, covering up her wounds, physical or emotional. He spoke softly, so as not to disrupt the funeral, "Afraid I wasn't gonna make it."

She had felt his presence as soon as he came up behind her, "Ari?"

"Ziva's escorting his body to Tel Aviv."

She turned back to face the casket in front of her. She had known it would happen this way, just hoped that it wouldn't. She passed the casket of the woman who was so loved by everyone, wishing she had gotten the chance to meet her, dropping a rose as everyone else had. She stopped in front of her parents giving the customary, unattached words of condolences, wishing she could give more, be able to say what a wonderful woman they had raised, how funny or kind or brave she was. She couldn't though. She didn't know any of that about her and she felt as if she didn't belong here at her funeral. The only comfort she could offer them was, "My deepest sympathies."

She smiled as the young woman in front of her, Abby, hit play on a casette player and 'The Viper' by Dixieland filled the air. Right away, she knew she was from New Orleans. She had the feeling she would like her.

Gibbs stopped in front of Kate's casket slightly longer than the other's had. It was almost like he could see her, "You're late for my funeral Gibbs,"

He smiled, knowing that wherever she was Kate had forgiven him.

"Sorry Kate," he said walking away, he could break one of his rules for her, just this once.

He came up behind Jenny and Abby, placing his hands at the smalls of their backs, each of them giving him a small smile.

Jenny turned to face him smiling again, knowing just what he was thinking. Gibbs smiled back at her, knowing that she knew exactly what he was thinking, just like always. They faced front once more, smiles never leaving their faces. Gibbs' smile widened and he thought to himself, 'everything was gonna be just fine.'

**A/N: So I'm thinking this might be the last chapter for this story. I have been thinking about a follow up (When Ziva comes back into the picture) sometime in the future though. As always, tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
